Chara Babies
by reggierock
Summary: How does an uptight class president and notorious delinquent ally? They both were to take care of lifelike magical babies that are called Chara Babies. Could love be on it's way for the two?
1. Polar Opposites

**Chara Babies**

How does an uptight class president and notorious delinquent ally? They both were to take care of lifelike magical babies that are called Chara Babies. Could love be on it's way for the two?

**Chapter one: Polar opposites**

**::::*Amu*::::**

Red Plaid skirt check, matching tie check, jacket check, black sufficient shoes check, and backpack check. Everything always goes according to plan. That's just the way my life is intended to be.

As I walked to the front of the school building I waited for people to move aside their way as I came. I smiled at them and soon enough the path was clear for me. Well, there was just one thing that was not intended to be. Two words…Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

As soon as I walked into the building I saw him against the locker smoking with his obscene crew. I moved up behind them to listen to their conversation.

"Who's hotter Yamabuki or Mashiro?" A guy said huffing smoke into the air.

Ikuto who was wearing shades and obviously trying to look cool smirked. "Is that really a question? Yamabuki cause she got bigger boobs."

I could feel my eyebrows lift up in annoyance. Boys will be pigs.

"Yeah, you're right Ikuto. Who's next? Ah I know! President or Yamabuki?" Kukai, another idiotic friend of Ikuto's said smiling.

Ikuto puffed some smoke into the air and threw his cigarette on the floor. "Presy, if she wasn't so damn uptight."

No he didn't…

"On a scale from one to ten what would she be?" The idiot beside him said also dropping his cigarette.

Ikuto laughed and brushed his chin slightly thinking. "Five, but then she's an uptight pole so you deduct one, and then she's not feminine and you deduct another, and then she's violent and you deduct the remaining."

I could feel my blood heating up and I kicked against the lockers causing it to vibrate. Ikuto's possey jumped up startled and backed away from me. Ikuto stood his place and laughed.

"See, what'd I tell you?" He said taking out a cigarette and lighter.

I kicked the lighter and cigarette into the trashcan. Afterwards, I tried kicking him, but he blocked with his hand. "No smoking on the-."

"School grounds. He finished my sentence with that gruel smirk on his face.

"That's one mark Tsukiyomi." I said standing before him straight in the eye.

He fooled around with me and bowed. "But of course your highness, anything to please the needs of your good acts. You wouldn't want to get in trouble for the first time right?"

A hand was put on Ikuto's shoulder and Ikuto looked to the person amused. "That's enough Ikuto."

I looked to Tadase so thankful he always makes it on time. I think of him as my savior, the only real guy I'm interested in. He just always handles things under control.

"Where's your diaper prince?" Ikuto said smirking.

"Up your ass Ikuto." He said turning to his hidden side of him.

The aura suddenly turned dark and grim and Tadase was laughing to himself. "Do not call me prince it shall be king. And you, fiend are nothing more than a mere peasant! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Well almost…

My friend Naghiko came in at the right time putting a bucket over his head. "Hey everyone it's like this as always right?"

"Always and forever right pressypoo?" Ikuto said smooching his lips towards my way.

"Ugh shut up!" I said and went the other direction for class. I stopped and remembered the smell of bad smoke, and their littering.

"Pres actually wants a kiss?" Kukai said confused.

I pushed him out of the way and stood in front of Ikuto getting another cigarette. "Quit smoking, and clear up the mess."

Ikuto chuckled exhaling some smoke in my face. "Or what?"

"Or I'll expel your ass!" I said grabbing papers and fanning the toxic air he caused.

"Go ahead." He said chuckling and I tried kicking him again, but he ducked thus, making me hit Nikaidou Sensei.

Nikaidou Sensei looked at us both heavily and reached to grab me first. Ikuto tried leaving, but Sensei whirled out a rope from no where and tied him up, then dragging us to his office.

"Damn I should've brought my knife." Ikuto said cursing as he was sliding on the floor.

Sensei tossed us into the room and shut the door. I immediately got up and scolded him for his acts that are to be justified for. "Sensei this is a crime! You can't drag us! This is a felony you must be-."

"Shut up." Ikuto said and I boiled up raising my arms.

I rolled up my sleeves inching to him. "What did you say?"

"Shut up, you complain so damn much like a typical woman." Ikuto said annoyed and stuck his finger in his ear.

I trampled over to him pointing to him. "You imbecile! If anything men talk too damn much about ecchi and nasty things. I confiscated so many damn porn magazines you can't even count the numbers!"

"You confiscated thirty." Ikuto said leaning back in the couch.

"What?" I said angered.

"Ten of them were special edition, and twenty were the minor ones, but with revealing standards."

I kicked him off the couch and raised my fist. "Wait!" Sensei cried out and I lowered my hand.

"What is it Sensei?" I said dropping my arms down and sat in an appropriate posture.

"I need you both for the babies." Sensei said and I fell down shockened to his announcement.

**:::::*Ikuto*::::**

Hold up, this really is a felony. I jumped up while Amu was still down on the floor. "Sensei you're kidding right? We're still in high school and kids are freaking pessimists."

Amu slid upwards and struck her index finger at Sensei. "I agree surprisingly." She then remembered my statement and started charging up on me.

"Kids are not pessimists they're surprises." She said smiling and I saw sparkles everywhere.

"_Wow,"_ I said peering at her. "Talking about kids makes you this happy? You're such a pervert."

She fumed up angry and had to block another punches. "YOU'RE THE PERVERT!"

"And who would do it with a woman who lacks feminine touches?" I said eyeing her boredly.

Amu started smacking me on the head. "WHO WOULD WANT TO DO IT WITH YOU?"

"Plenty." I said shielding myself again.

Sensei slammed on his desk stopping us from our fight. "Enough, what I mean to say is will you take care of these babies called Charas?"

"Those midget looking things on TV?" I said looking to him tired.

Sensei sighed and nodded. "Yes, those magical babies. We were asked by the Easter industry to test out the babies. We were to select the two smartest kids in the school district."

"FREEZE!" Amu said holding her hands up. "I'm the smartest kid in the district he's just a mob."

I smirked as Nikaidou explained to her. "You are second in this district, Mr. Tsukiyomi is first."

Amu bunched up her fist and had her anger erupted again. "Impossible!"

I chuckled at her getting so worked up over this topic. Nikaidou quieted us down and shuffled papers. "Here, this is how to get to the Easter Studios. Please, represent your school and make us look like a recognizable, honorable, and controlled school."

He shot us a gaze and handed us papers needed to be filled. "You two must help each other, or so help me Miss Hinamori you will not get a business scholarship."

"NO!" Amu dropped down onto her knees like it was the end of the world.

I ignored her and looked at Nikaidou. "What's in it for me?"

Nikaidou crossed his arms together. "You won't have to do community service starting this summer."

"Wait a second, since when did I ever have community-?"

"You do now." Nikaidou grinned at me villainously.

Shortly after he dismissed us we were on our way to the Studio.

"This is pure bull." I said walking out with a depressed Amu.

Amu was too busy caring about her stupid scholarship and sobbed. "I put years of dedication and it comes to this!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said heading outside. "The sooner we get over this, the better."

We reached the bus station and I was given glances due to my stand out slouchy jeans, leather jacket, and sunglasses. I could see in the corner of my eye Amu hunting me down with her eyes.

"God do you have to stand out this much?" She said glaring at me irritated.

I leaned back in my seat smirking. "Hey, one of us has to."

"You're despicable." She said crossing her arms and our stop was near.

Amu and I walked into the grand studio with a large gap separating us. There was a woman on the counter who wore glasses and had curly hair. She looked to us still in work mode. "How may I be of assistance?"

Amu cut in front of me smiling. "Hi, we're here to test out those fantastic Easter babies we heard about."

The woman at the counter nodded and stood up. "Right this way is your destination. Feel free to ask questions to the head master."

I waved my hand before she could leave. "Who is the headmaster?"

Amu pushed me away and a light shined only on her. "You uneducated fool, Its Mr. Amakawa that started the Easter Foundation. Clearly, this means you do not do research no?"

"Maybe because I don't really give a damn." I said and she growled at me.

The lights grew dim and the doors opened to a man with light blonde hair. He looked like some dude out of a fairy book to me. He smiled at us both and extended a warm hand for us to properly shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. I have heard many good things about the outstanding Student President and the well known notorious gang leader. "

Amu and I shaked hands with this man and he placed two individual eggs on the palm of our hands. Mine was a black egg that had white triangle patterns and a black cat in the middle. Amu's had a red and pink plaid pattern with hearts around and a few black trimmings.

"Guard this with your life, these things our extraordinaire." Mr. Amakawa said smiling to us.

The next thing Amu and I knew he disappeared and we were left with eggs in our hands.

"Is this a joke?" I said shaking the egg frustrated.

Amu hollered out at me and started to reach for the egg. "You mustn't break the egg! He must have a reason we're guarding this egg right?"

I ran my tongue over my lips teasing her. "Ha-ha I can eat this thing for breakfast."

"No!" She yelled out and grasped the egg in my hand as we stood very close to one another.

Time decelerated at that moment. Seeing her up close she was actually kinda cute. And I swore I saw a shade of her hair on her cheeks.

I quickly turned around and held the egg at my side. "It's getting late we should go."

"Yeah." She said caressing the egg like it was a newborn baby.

I smirked with amusement. "So I can go and make this into omelet."

As I walked off I could hear Amu stomping right for me. "YOU WILL NOT!"

When I arrived home I tossed that useless egg on the shelf and collapsed on my bed. I looked to my cell phone annoyed. Four calls from Saaya, two from Hina, one from Lulu. It just keeps getting old.

I sat up looking at the egg and shook my head with the thought of that stupid request me and Amu were to fulfill.

He wants us to freaking hatch an egg before we take care of midgets? I can paint that crap on the eggs in my fridge.

I turn to my right to see my violin case still dusty and untouched ever since_ he_ left…

Wouldn't hurt to play right?

I blow away the dust and carefully open the case. I haven't played in years. Who would expect the outcome? I stood in playing position and swayed with the music. It was all coming back all the memories.

I noticed a high pitched sound uprised from the direction of the egg. It started to glow deeper and brighter as I played. A few more high pitches and the egg suddenly cracked. Only to expose a…cat like midget?

He blinked a little curious of his surroundings and floated to me. He looked me up and down and crashed into me for a hug. "Daddy nyaa!"

DADDY? THIS WAS WORSER THAN I THOUGHT!

* * *

SO...how was it? Did ya like? Please review and tell me your comments. :)


	2. Not another one!

**Chara Babies**

Ikuto's egg hatched!

**Chapter two: Not another one!**

**::::*Ikuto*::::**

The midget slammed me colliding to the floor with his hug. I flicked it away with my finger and grabbed my violin bow. The little runt scared the hell out of me. How the hell should I react at a time like this?

I look to it on the ground frowning at me. It started to stare at me with those big cat like eyes and started to puff up it's lips.

"Oh no, don't you cr-."

Before I could even finish the sentence the midget started crying and rolling up into a ball like a cat. I rolled my eyes annoyed; I never took care of a kid before. What was I to do? I didn't have a damn pacifier.

"Um don't cry, or else the monster will come out." I said trying to calm the crying down.

The lips on the squirt started to puff up again, and he cried out even louder. "Wahhhhh!"

The voice ringed in my ears. This thing just came out of nowhere and started to tackle me in for a hug, and then it starts crying! What was I to do?

The only person who's great at the job is Amu. Wait, that's it! I'll call Amu.

I called Amu and it automatically went to voice message.

"Hi, its Amu! If I don't pick up I'm either busy, or I have no intention to speak with you. Please leave a message thanks!"

Damn...touchy

The third time I called I heard a squeaky pitched voice answer the phone. "Hewoo?"

"Um Amu is that you?" I said puzzled.

I could hear someone yell on the other line. "Don't talk to strangers Ami!"

Ami? Who was Ami? I didn't know she had a sister was she cute?

I heard stomping towards the phone and I knew instantly it was Amu. "What is it? You're cutting my hatching time!"

I started to laugh. "Pfft hatching time?"

"For the egg!" She yelled and I started to laugh even harder.

She kept yelling over me laughing, but I couldn't help it this girl was amusing. After my laughing died off, she shouted back at me.

"Wait who is this? Why do you have my number?"

I smirked. "It's your loving partner, Ikuto. I got it from Kukai."

I heard her gag over the phone and she snapped at me. "Shut up! Why are you calling?"

I started to laugh. "Why were you sitting on an egg? Did you not crush it with your uptight ass?

"That's it! I'm writing up your ass!"

I remember the midget on the floor crying and sigh. "Amu, can you please come over here and help me?"

She snapped back at me. "Why should I mister top rank?"

My lips formed a pleasurable smirk. Amu was jealous.

"I assure you if Nikaidou was to hear about this, he would not contract your buisness scholarship."

She groaned. "Where is it!"

After ten brutal minutes of hearing the midget cry I finally heard a doorbell.

I answered the doorbell gloomy. "It's about time!"

She shoved a pacifier up my mouth and came in caressing her egg. After setting it down she looked to my place in wonder. I mean it was spacious, but hey who's bragging?

I spit out the pacifier and pointed to the thing on the floor still crying.

Amu laid her egg wrapped in a blanket on my bed. She then moved over to the crying runt and bundled it up in her arms. She hushed it softly and started to rock it carefully in her arms. And what do you know the thing finally shut up.

When I looked to Amu I saw a softer side to her. She really looked like she's done this before, and she enjoyed it every minute.

Looking to her egg, I started to laugh constantly remembering her and her hatching time.

"The hell are you laughing?" She whispered at me.

"Because," I said breathing between laughs. "You actually tried sitting on the eggs! What kind of idiot would do that?"

Amu glared at me and overpowered her voice. "A good one that's what!"

I smirked. "So I see, you finally admit you're an idiot."

She hissed at me and yelled again causing the midget to wake up. "Shut up! If anything you are!"

We both froze when it blinked and started to look at us. He smiled, then groped Amu's boobs hugging it. "Mama!"

Amu screamed in shock and I started to laugh. "Ha-ha there's my boy! He's got my traits."

She squirmed around yelling at me. "Don't just stand there and laugh! Help me you idiot!"

"But it looks quite amusing from my point of view." I said smirking while looking at her.

**:::::*Amu*::::**

I yelled at the idiot enjoying every second. "GET IT OFF ME NOW!"

He put his hand over his mouth and grabbed his hatchling. Once I calmed down, I glared at him. "So, what did you do... try to fry it in a frying pan?"

He shook his head and held the youngling by it's shirt. "He just hatched once I played."

I trampled over to him and growled. "What? I, who was being motherly and responsible sat on the egg for four hours and you did crap like that?"

He started to sneer and lean on his couch for support. "Oh my god you really are an idiot."

"That's it I'm gonna kill you!" I said jumping for him, but his hatchling put his arms up.

He started to pout and look at us with a sadden glare. "Mommy and Daddy should never fight nyaa."

I gave in to him and bended down patting him on the head. "You're right."

He smiled back at me and floated to my shoulder for support. "Now Mommy, go and apologize to Daddy nyaa."

I clenched my teeth and darted my eyes to the hindrance. He smirked wickedly and crossed his arms with pleasure.

I sighed and dragged myself to stand a few inched infront of him. "Tsukiyomi..."

"Yes dear?" He said smirking to me.

I ignored his ignorance and mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Ikuto held his hand up to his ear and leaned in. "What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry!" I said crossing my arms and turning away.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "You're forgiven."

I rolled my eyes and looked up to Ikuto's baby. "So, what's your name?"

"Name?" He said confused.

I looked to Ikuto. "You didn't give him a name?"

He shrugged his arms. "I got too caught up with the kid crying."

I repeatedly rolled my eyes again and patted Ikuto's baby on the head. "Well what are you waiting for. You have to give him a name."

Ikuto eyed him boredly. "I'll call him midget."

"Yay!" The kid cheered, but I smacked Ikuto on the head.

"You can't call a sweet kid midget!" I said yelling at him.

Ikuto scratched his head. "Why? I just did."

I jumped upwards and threw my hands up. "NO! NO MEANS NO!"

Ikuto sighed and thought for awhile. "How's Yoru?"

I clasped my hands joyed. "Oh that's a nice name, what gave you the inspiration to name him that? Maybe your Father?"

He sighed when I mentioned his Father and shook his head. "Nah, it was just named off of some anime character."

I hung my head down and started to caress Yoru. "So, are you happy now Yoru?"

Yoru laughed and floated to Ikuto for a hug. "Not yet Mommy, I wan't you and Daddy to hug!"

I choked a little when he mentioned hug. "Umm Yoru, Mommy isn't really your-."

"Pleaseeee!" He pouted and dragged out the e at the end.

Ikuto smirked over to me once again, and I felt my fingers cringe. "Fine."

My arms hung over Ikuto's stomach lazily and I plastered a fake smile on my face.

Yoru shook his head disappointed and Ikuto whispered into my ear. "Put more feeling into it like this."

Ikuto's arms embraced my hips and I froze up. I tried smacking him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on do it for Yoru." Ikuto said whispering causing me to shiver up my spine.

I sighed and put my arms around him and tightened him in for a real hug. I cozied up my head onto his shoulder and felt myself heating up. "There...happy?"

"Yeah." He said suprisingly and I didn't mean to blush. It's just I didn't expect a reply, and well, we were still in each other's arms. I couldn't help, but to get lost in his blue eyes. They were like looking out at the sea in the night.

Yoru started to thrust upward and excitedly pointed to my egg. "Look Mommy, Daddy, it's glowing!"

I looked at my egg in amazement. Why was it to hatch now? And why was there like a million glowing lights coming out of the egg?

My egg finally bust open and I saw a tiny, pink haired mini kid that smiled at the both of us.

Ikuto and I smiled at each other and then I remembered we were hugging each other. I quickly came back to reality and knocked him out of the way.

"My baby!" I cried and rubbed my cheeks against hers.

She giggled and hugged me back. Yoru just watched us in wonder and Ikuto became his old self again. "Oh great another midget."

I glared at him and my little one floated him for a hug. "Daddy!"

"No not again!" Ikuto grabbed his violin bow as he fell onto the floor.

I yelled at her. "No he's not your Father! Your Father is Tadase Hotori not Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

My little one laughed and hugged Ikuto. "Ikuto Tsukiyomi!"

"No!" I put my hands up. "Daddy Hotori! Daddy Hotori!"

She resumed to cuddle with Ikuto and chanted. "Daddy Tsukiyomi! Daddy Tsukiyomi!"

I fell onto the floor exhausted and frustrated. Hopefully Tadase can change things once he meets her.

"Hey don't just lay down freely!" Ikuto said waking me up.

I glided up and dusted myself off. I grabbed my baby and craddled her. "Listen baby Ran, he's not your Daddy."

It was silent and Yoru floated up to me teary eyed. "You're not my Mommy?"

I put my hands up trying to prevent him from crying. "Well n-."

"Wahhhhh!" Yoru started to cry.

I jumped up startled when Ran started to cry. "Wahhhh you're not his Mommy!"

I tried calming them down but they refused and kept crying. The only way to stop this was to say I was his Mommy.

"I'm your Mommy Yoru."

He sniffled and turned his head. "Prove it!"

I looked to the floor trying to find a way to prove it, but my mind was in the gutter. I sighed and felt horrible, if only I wasn't selfish and kept bringing Tadase up. I guess I am a uptight person. Things just started to build up. Negativity was piling in and I started to cry.

"She's your Mommy Yoru." Ikuto said and my head shot up suprised.

I sniffled and watched as he suprised me once again. He whispered something to Yoru and Yoru whispered something to Ran which made them stop crying.

Ikuto walked over to me and helped me up, he brushed away my tears and then he shocked me again! Pulling me in for a kiss!

"There's your proof." Ikuto said after kissing me and I passed out.

_WHY DID HE SUDDENLY KISS ME? WE HATE EACH OTHER!_

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews. Sorry if there is errors I'm using a different computer and editing it on a past document file.

Love you!


	3. Mi casa es su casa

**********Chara Babies**

Ikuto's linked lips with Amu! :o

**Chapter three: Mi Casa es su casa**

::::*Amu*::::

Let's just say when he kissed me it felt as if fire clashed with ice. Cats started to like dogs, and birds didn't know how to fly.

Please just tell me this is a bad dream.

I shot up in an unfamiliar room with a hot pack on my forehead. I looked outside to see the bright lights of the morning. Morning that's when it hit me...what about Ami?

Without hesitation I jumped out of bed and threw the hot pack aside. I ran downstairs hoping this wasn't his house.

"Mama!" Yoru called and floated up to me for a hug.

I freezed and realized my worse fears were called. And I was in the lair of the juvenile.

"Oh honey you're awake. Nice bed hair it's sexy." Ikuto said lounging on his black, leather couch.

I turned my head stiffly to the delinquet and glared at him. "Why am I here? What about Ami?"

He seemed to see me tense up and put his hand up to calm me down. "She's fine, she's over a neighbors house."

I sighed with relief and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"I never knew it was just the two of you." Ikuto said cornering me with the subject.

My anger was too tired to unleash since I had a headache from all the sudden things that happened. "Yeah well, I never knew it was only you."

Ikuto was quite silent for the subject and smirked. "You mean the only one that can make you blush like that?"

And I snapped. "Ugh shut up!"

I suddenly noticed when Ran was sleeping on his shoulder. I quickly gasped and cradled her away from him.

He lightly chuckled since Ran was sleeping and sat up. "You know you stress yourself out too much."

I was shocked that he sounded concern, but by all means I still detested him. "I can handling everything."

"Really?" He questioned. "You're a president of a school that consists mostly of delinquets, you take care of your toddler sister, you're struggling to pay the rent by taking numerous jobs, and you were given the task of two chara babies."

He was obviously trying to point out the impossible, but it was like this for me. I had to always do things independently.

"Don't think we're friends just yet Tsukiyomi. I'll see you at school."

To my suprise he stood blocking my path. "Regardless, you look like you're about to pass out again."

I shook my head and tried to fight the headache burning in my skull. "It's strictly none of your buisness."

And after that,I started to feel dizzy. My head was numbing and I was heading for the ground.

"Mama, Mama." I heard a cry. My eyes flew up to meet Ran.

I got up and rubbed my head. "Why am I still here?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Ikuto said leaning against the wall.

Yoru joined Ran and smothered me in for a hug. Thoughts crossed again about my sister Ami.

Ikuto who studied my face answered. "She's here." He crooked his head to little Ami, who was carrying loads of toy doctor supplies.

Since I rested for awhile now I felt better than ever. I extended my arms for her. "Ami, come here."

Ami decided that since she won't get nowhere with the loads of supplies to just drop it. She came fleeing to me with a big hug.

"Onee Chan, I was so scared."

I smiled and put my arms around her to comfort her. "It's okay, I'm fine now."

Ami pulled away from me and extended her smile. "Now it's great that we can live here now."

Wait, say what Ami?

I looked to Ikuto hoping that it was all a game and he responded back with a smile.

"Mi Casa es su casa."

I literally wanted to hang my eyes out of my head. "WHAT?"

"Just exactly as I said," Ikuto said smirking. "I negotiated with the landowner to lay off your rent. And, the only way for him to lay off of it was for you to move out for five months. The approximate time we get with the Chara Babies; isn't that great?"

His sense of sarcasm made me want to burn his head with my hardened glare. "Are you screwing with me?"

He winked and looked to the Charas and Ami. "Don't say that around the kids dear."

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" I screamed.

I could see Ikuto was enjoying my anger by smirking. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Ikuto went to answer it.

"Here's the rest of the stuff from the house." Kukai said carrying three boxed. He noticed me and smiled. "Hey it's Pres."

My mouth was opened like a fool. My greatest detestment is helping me number one, number two I no longer live in an apartment, and we're living together number three!

"Try to contain the enthusiasm." Ikuto teased me.

:::::*Ikuto*::::

Silent Amu is so cute. I didn't expect for her to be this understanding about it.

After Kukai placed the box in the guestroom he came by and nudged me at the side. "You have the crib with Pres, score."

I didn't expect to smile, but it just came. "Yeah..."

He noticed Ami and the charas flying to hug the gentle Amu. "Wow, I never thought she had a side like this. She's actually-."

For some reason the tone of his voice pissed me off. I cut him off before he could make his point. "I'm hoping through this, she'll let us off on things."

"Oh yeah." Kukai agreed.

Amu took out her phone from her pocket and started to press on her buttons furiously. "What the hell happened to my job numbers?"

"Oh that," I said with a smile. "I deleted it since there should be no need."

"There is every need you idiot!" Amu growled at me.

I shook my head and smirked. "There is a need since I no longer need a maid."

Amu looked at me furious and shook her fist at me. "No effing way."

Kukai cupped the ears of the little ones. "Oh no, little ones."

Another smirk crept upon my face. "Yes way, if you want to live here."

Amu looked at me in disgust and crossed her arms. "Fine."

I decided to have fun and added a proposal. "On a condition."

"What?" She flinched turning around.

"Everytime you cook and clean, I want you to wear a cute maid outfit."

She cringed and flames filled her eyes. "No effing way I don't care I don't need to live here!"

Noticing what she said, she looked to Kukai cupping the ears of the Charas and continued.

"Alright, then I'll also tell Nikaidou about your buisness-."

Her eyes widened and I knew I hit her button. Amu had to wave the red flag and surrender.

"You're sick."

I smiled. "Oh you reminded me, if I ever come to be, then you'll wear a sexy nurse outfit."

"Damn." Kukai said outloud and we both glared at him.

Amu figured boiling up wouldn't help the situation so she stook her hand out for me to shake.

"Deal?" I said in delight.

She groaned and shook my hand forcefully. "Deal, but don't tell anyone about this."

I nodded my head and she headed upstairs to clear her head.

Kukai let go of the others and congradulated me by patting me on the back. "Dude, slick. You got her on chains."

I smirked back and laughed. "Well, it wasn't easy."

He leaned on me. "So I can come over whenever I can."

"You cant!" I blurted out to my suprise.

Kukai looked at me suprised. "Why?"

Crap, it was all so sudden why did I suddenly blurt that out. I still found a way to play cool.

"Because, if she's disapproving to wear it in front of me, I'm sure she'll not wear it for you."

Kukai narrowed his eyes and smirked looking at me. "I get it, you like her."

My mind was against that theory. There was no way I could like Amu right? I mean she's hott, but-?

"Dude, I don't want to push it. She'll ease off of us since we're practically like family now."

I'm guessing Kukai didn't buy what I said and smirked. "Whatever Ikuto, I know you like Pres, that's why you're always messing with her."

"You like Mama?" I looked in horror to see Ran asking me the question by Ami, Yoru, and AMU!

I felt a sort of warm feeling on my cheeks and covered it up with my hand. I laughed forcefully. "What? That five out of ten ha-ha she wishes."

Amu's beastly ways started to ascend and she thrusted her leg against my face. For the first time.

"Now that I vented my anger. I'm going to go cook now." She said delightfully after hitting me. I had to admit it freaking hurt.

Kukai bursted out laughing after Amu left. I quickly punched him onto the couch and we watched tv until Amu was done cooking spaghetti.

There was many things I learned during lunch. I found out Amu was a great chef, my milk was expired, and to make sure kids wear a bib at all times.

It was interesting that Amu and I could actually form a conversation without fighting. I was beginning to like to have her as company.

"So where'd you learn how to cook?" Kukai said looking at Amu.

Amu gripped onto her napkin a little tense. She noticed I was looking at her and smiled. "Since my parents passed away, I watched the food network and went to the library to look up recipes.

Kukai, clearly being an idiot as always questioned Amu. "How'd they die?"

I elbowed him in the gut and looked to Amu. "No need to answer that question."

"No it's fine," She added and smiled to Ami. "My Dad and Mom were in the traveling buisness. My Dad was the head CEO, and my Mom was the Vice."

It seemed as if she was trying to put up a front, trying to smile through telling the story.

"And you see I hated that they were always gone and so infatuated with work. So before they left, I said I hate you."

"And then," Amu paused with tears trailing on her cheeks. "Three hours later, they died in a car crash when it was raining. And I found out, they were going to skip the trip and come back home."

Everyone stopped eating. Kukai and I were so shocked to see the tough side of Pres can actually cry. And I felt sad, sad, that someone as great as Amu has their regrets. It seemed she's piling all this work on her to pay back for the death of her parents.

Ami crawled out of her chair and climbed on top of Amu's lap. When she got Amu's attention she squished her chubby cheeks together and made a kissy face to her. "Don't cwy Onee Chan."

Seeing this, Amu started to weep and smile hanging on to Ami.

Kukai whispered to me. "I don't get it? Is she happy or sad?"

I punched him in the jaw annoyed and stood up. I walked over to Amu and bent down to look at her.

When Amu looked at me she tried to hide her tears away from me again. She tried burying her face looking down and clung onto Ami's back.

"Amu." I called her and she didn't move a muscle.

"Amu." I repeated again and she looked up fighting any more tears.

And then I did something so silly, yet I didn't care at the point.

I squished my cheeks together and stuck my lips out with a kissy face. Amu stopped crying and looked at me confused.

"Don't cwy." I said still using that silly tactic.

Amu, Kukai, and Ami looked at one another in silence, then started to laugh.

And soon enough the charas, Kukai, and Ami and I were doing it all together to make Amu happy.

"Thanks Ikuto." She laughed and hung an arm around my neck. Again, this warm feeling started to flow.

_If things flow how they are, that theory might get bigger._

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm going to go paintball with my friends. I'm so scared! XD

Love you!


	4. Sudden Substitute

**Chara Babies**

Ikuto's thinking of Amu?

**Chapter four: Sudden Substitute**

:::::*Ikuto*::::

I assume it was a dream since it was a total nightmare.

Yoru was hanging on my mother's bronzed chandelier. Ran was on top of my head. God knows why! Ami was coloring on the dark brown walls and Amu was jabbering some nonsense on how smart she is. And when I noticed something sparkly…it turned out to be Amu having a ring! And I soon looked on my hand to find one also!

I vigorously kicked the sheets of the bed and blinked a couple of times to test reality. If that was a bad dream, then surely Amu moving in with her sister and us suddenly getting crying charas was a dream right? I shook the thought off of my head and hopped in the shower.

After taking a rather refreshing wash I wrapped my towel covering the waist down and grabbed my tooth brush. I squirted the paste onto my brush and started brushing my teeth. I decided to air out more air so I opened my door only to find a horrified Amu. Being half naked wasn't anything to be alarmed by. I was more pleased with an Amu with strawberry printed shorts and a nice matching spaghetti strap shirt.

I took my toothbrush out of my mouth and smirked. "Looking sexy in the morning as always."

She thrashed her arms up in the air angrily. "Shut up I was just here to wake you up! Now my eyes have seen the unthinkable!"

I leaned on the wall drawing closer her to her with a smile. "I'm glad you didn't think a body could be this good."

"Whatever just hurry up!" Amu screamed and headed for her room.

By the time I reached downstairs I saw an impatient Amu already glaring at me.

"Took you long enough. Hurry up and eat something before we go!"

I sat onto a stool next to her. "It's fine, I don't eat breakfast."

She shoved a box of cereal and bowl to me forcefully. "It's to start your day."

"I start my day with a cigarette."

Amu clubbed me in the head with the box of cereal. "Well, now on you are to start your day with cereal!"

"You're such a worrywart." I said and began pouring Coco Puffs into the bowl.

I noticed her spoon feeding Ami and thought of a humorous idea.

"Can you feed me Amu Koi?"

She bended the spoon and turned to look at me annoyed. "No!"

"Why?" I whined. "By the way, you owe me a spoon."

"Ugh!" She snapped at me and used the bended spoon to feed me.

I stopped her and smiled. "You didn't say "Say AHH."

She brutally cupped my mouth and screamed. "SAY AHHH!"

Before I knew it she was chugging down large amounts into my mouth causing me to almost choke. I gasped for air once she forcefully made me finish all the cereal.

"Okay," Amu said washing the dishes in the sink. "Now, what shall we do with the charas?"

I rubbed my stomach in pain. "Just put them in the back."

Amu snapped cracking the bowl. "Who puts children in the back of the yard?"

"VERY INTIMADATED PEOPLE!" I shouted annoyed.

"You idiot! You can't put kids in the yard!"

Ran and Yoru poked their heads out and floated at our side.

"It's fine, as long as we are in our egg we will sleep peacefully." Ran added.

Yoru agreed with her smiling. "Yeah, it's like we shut down when we're in our egg. Then, when you open us back up, we'll be turned on again."

"Amazing." Amu said fascinated.

"Seriously, I could have shut you down when you crying a long time ago." I said openly and Amu striked a punch at my back.

"Damn, that's the second time." I cursed.

We left Ran and Yoru in their egg and started to head to Ami's nursery school. Of course Amu sat in the back since she currently despised me. When we arrived Amu unbuckled her sister and kissed her.

"Ami, you be a good girl okay?" Amu said putting a hand on the top of the tot's head.

"Okay Onee Chan, love you!" Ami said with a smile and hugged her.

As Amu stood up Ami turned around and waved to me. "Bye Onii Chan, love you!"

She struck me surprised. It was kind of nice being like a family. Ami walked with a couple of little boys and Amu hopped into the car slamming the door.

"Now if I could just get you to say that." I joked and Amu rolled her eyes.

I parked at the front of the school and growled. "You're such an early bird, why do you need to be at this time anyways?"

Amu got out of the car and smirked. "What? Is someone being a worrywart?"

I narrowed my eyes annoyed and notice Tadase coming out of the school.

"Love you!" I yelled out to Amu.

She locked her demonic gaze at me and I drove off laughing.

"Hey!" I heard her call out. "No smoking and skipping!"

I exchanged a smirk to her. "Love you more!"

I stopped at a gas station to cruise around for awhile. There I bought a box of cigarettes and checked my text messages.

_From Kukai: Just woke up. Where you at?_

I texted him back taking my time.

_Gas station across from the park. Bout to smoke. You hittin up?_

I opened the box and looked around for my lighter. My phone buzzed in my pocket so I decided to look for it later.

_Naww man, my Mom doesn't want me to anymore._

Growing amused over the text I shook my head and laughed.

_Momma's boy. Then just skip._

I knew Kukai would reply sooner than usual since he really is a Momma's boy.

_Don't talk about my Momma like that! So what! Alright, but I'm only skipping first since Pres got an eye for me._

Kind of ticked me off even if it didn't mean what I thought it meant. I disposed the fact that I was getting angry and just waited for Kukai to show up.

Kukai opened the car door happily. "Good morning."

"What's with the attitude?" I said smirking.

"Just got a really nice text that's all." Kukai added with a smile.

I chuckled. "You thought that text was me being nice?"

"No, it's from Amu." He said causing my laugh to die down.

As weird as it seemed I was smiling at the moment. "Why?"

"I guess she took it to heart when trying to cheer her up yesterday. Just read the text." He said boasting and showed me the text.

_Hey Kukai, it's Amu. Firstly, I think it's weird that you have my cell number without my authorization. And secondly, thank you. It meant a lot to me for you helping me feel better. Talking about my past hasn't always been great, but thank you. _

My chest tightened while reading the message. I had no idea, but I was angry, no fumed. Why did Kukai get a thank you message from Amu when I was the one who had the guts to do the kissy face?

"But, wait there's more." Kukai added cheerfully.

He looked through his texts and spoke happily. "I replied back saying it was no problem and if she ever needs any help she knows who to call."

That riddance smile was still stuck on my face. Kukai hovered his phone towards me and made me even angrier.

_Thank you once again. And, I'll be sure to keep in touch._

What did she mean keep in touch? And if anything shouldn't I get a special text? I give her a home, a free job and what do I get? LECTURES!

"Pres is really cool." He said with a smile. "I'm glad she's our president."

"Yeah." I agreed solemnly.

:::::*Amu*::::

I scribbled through the print outs furious. "Who does he think he is?"

Naghiko laughed. "Amu, what exactly did he do to make you so angry?"

"He said I love you while Tadase was there!" I snapped.

Crouching back every time I screamed; poor Naghiko was always there. "He was just joking though."

I scrunched up the papers. "Exactly, you should never play with a girl's heart like that!"

Naghiko ducked as I threw papers all over the place. He slowly moved back up. "Would you consider it to heart?"

My eyes were urging to pop out of my head and I burned red. "WHO WOULD?"

Tadase came seconds later looking confused. "What happened to the room?"

"A storm hit." Naghiko added and I glared at him.

Tadase and I met each others eyes and switched our gazes.

"So," Naghiko said getting up slowly then ran. "I should go!"

He was gone in a flash that I had no time to gather my thoughts and run myself. It was quiet for awhile.

"So," Tadase broke the ice.

"So," I added with a laugh. "Is the plans for the Festival fine?"

He looked at me with his beautiful face of his. "Yes, everything should be according to plan."

"That's great." I said and fled to the door.

"Amu Chan." Tadase said stopping me.

I turned around sharply. "Yes Tadase Kun?"

"Are you and Ikuto a thing?"

My brain erupted. There was no way in hell I would date that conniving preying monster. No way!

"No way, back there he just always being the total idiot he is, teases me a lot! Why were you worried?"

My last comment seemed to surprise him. I played around with my fingers while each word he made my heart flutter.

"I'm not now," Oh how much I wanted to charge him up and hug him. "But, I can't say it doesn't make me feel uneasy. But, I think it's because he's a trouble maker and he shouldn't mess with you a lot.

My heart dropped down. Of course he would add that last part. But, how I wish he would have the same feelings for me as I have for him.

I decided to take my leave the minute the bell rang. Stupid Ikuto I thought. Ignorant Ikuto. And here I was trying to thank you this morning!

BAM! I felt myself hit the chest of a tall person. No, it wasn't just one. I think I hit one causing a domino theory hitting another. I quickly got up and apologized while my mind was going hay wire.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" I bowed and cried out.

"Its fine Pres." Responded the voice of Kukai.

I boiled up seeing him as the source. I jerked him by the shirt. "I should've known it was you!"

"Pres," He said getting whipped back and forth. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? YOU WAN'T ME TO CALM DOWN?" I rapidly swung him around.

I heard a loud cough and dropped Kukai rushing to the person who was crushed.

"Oh my God Yamada I'm so sorry! I will pay for your health care!"

[In Shugo Chara episode. Soccer player]

Despite being hurt Yamada laughed and smiled at me. "It's okay Amu, although I think I can't make it to the festival."

"WHAT NO! MAYBE THERE'S A HEALING TOUCH!" I said lifting his leg up and prayed.

"I think you made it worse." Yamada added.

My nose smelt sensed smoke around the corner and I immediately new it was Ikuto.

"I missed Ryousuke take a tumble? Damn."

I charged him with full battle force. "It's your entire fault!"

"How is it my fault? I just got here?" He snapped at me.

I wasted a punch on him as he ducked. "It always is! Thanks a lot Ikuto!

He looked at me sharply. "Oh, now you thank me."

I crossed my arms and glared at him. "What are you rambling about?"

"Whatever." Ikuto said looking away.

"Miss Hinamori, what seems to be the problem?" Nikaidou Sensei said eyeing me.

I lifted myself off of Ikuto rapidly. "It's just that I need another person to participate in our Festival."

He shook his head disappointingly. "That's too bad Miss Hinamori, and here I was trying to help you with a scholarship."

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "HOW?"

"This scholarship would look exceptionally good on your resume. And, so I thought maybe if Hinamori would do an outstanding job as she always does. I could pitch in and help."

I pulled the sides of my hair out and slumped to the ground. "NO!"

"That's too bad." Sensei said walking away.

"Wait," I stopped Sensei and looked at the vile animal. "Ikuto will be the substitute."

Ikuto punched the locker. "Bet you I won't!"

Evidently, Sensei was more so pleased. "Mister Tsukiyomi, this might cover your community service."

"Sensei, you can't be serious!" Ikuto detached to his laid back frame.

"As serious as it gets Mister Tsukiyomi." Sensei said and walked off.

I have never seen Ikuto worked up…ever. I've never seen him to the point where he'd get angry, or so I've heard.

He slammed his fist onto the locker so hard that I thought it almost subsided.

I felt like leaving his violent acts by sneaking away, but discontinued upon hearing frightful chuckles.

"Yamada what event are you managing?" Ikuto glowered over to him.

Poor Yamada drew back a little frightened. "U-Uh, the haunted house."

"Perfect." Ikuto's icy words trickled words went down my very spine.

We flinched when Ikuto spun the opposite direction and left with another dark chuckle.

After that, school seemed to pass by quicker than usual. Maybe it was because I was worrying over what Ikuto was scheming. Luckily, when I made my way to the front of the school Kukai was there with Ikuto.

"Hey Pres!" Kukai hopped out of the front seat and greeted me warmly.

I smiled a little bit overjoyed. It's been awhile someone greeted me so warmly besides Ami. It felt nice.

I perked my head out to see Ikuto in the car with the windows down. He was aware of my presence, but did nothing of the sort to notice.

"Tsukiyomi." I overlooked at him stashing a finished cigarette.

"Hinamori." He said formal which left me shocked.

Never has he ever called me by my last name. What? Was he angry about participating in the fair?

"Umm, Amu why don't you sit in the front with Ikuto." Kukai smiled nervously.

The door opened to a click and Ikuto finally made his way out.

"No, better yet. Why don't you two sit in the back? Don't you have lots to talk about?" He piped his voice in such a high tone and slammed the door shut.

Kukai and I traded a converned look on our faces, and then headed in the car.

"Today was rather weird, wasn't it?" I tried my best to hold a smile, but it turned out rather awkward.

Kukai had both hands on the steering wheel and agreed. "Yeah…"

Silence emerged. Ikuto wasn't talking still. We knew something was wrong.

"So tell me about this festival you guys are hosting." Kukai questioned.

I answered truthfully, with no problems what so ever. "It's just a proactive event we do twice our school year to raise enough money for our school fund. We give a good fraction to the nearby hospitals and shelters. The more people participate, the better."

"The usual involvement with uptight elites." Ikuto answered hastily.

This struck a vein in my system...

I whipped my head back scolding Ikuto. "We're not uptight! We're conducted in a formal way which is to the right course of life! Not your mafia style life!"

Ikuto didn't buy any remorse and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Won't you be useful and hand me my lighter?"

"NO I WON'T!" I snapped at him.

His eyes narrowed down unamused. "And you say you're not uptight."

"I'M NOT!" I cried out loudly.

I didn't hear Kukai trying to clutter some words into the two of us. We forgot his total occurrence. "Um, you guys?"

"You're so vile! How does a human endure so many cigarettes in one day! Why are you always getting yourself in trouble? Are you trying to KILL YOURSELF?"

Silence fled the car again. I looked to see Ikuto with eyes so full of intensity. The sun hitting his eyes and hair was awe dropping. It made him look amazing.

"Regardless if I was, it wouldn't matter right?"

His wandering eyes grasped the attention of mine as we starred at each other. He looked so serious when implying that. It kind of scared me.

Once he noticed me still speculating him, he laughed. "Just kidding."

He reverted back to silence and steadily fixed his attention outside of the window.

_Oh God, Ikuto isn't trying to kill himself right?_

* * *

IKUTO WANT'S TO KILL HIMSELF? OH NO THAT'S A WASTE OF FINE BEEFCAKEXD


End file.
